


Whumptober 2020 - 1 - Waking Up Restrained

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 3





	Whumptober 2020 - 1 - Waking Up Restrained

Ziggy didn’t remember how he’d gotten in this situation, but all he knew is he woke up, wrists and ankles tied tightly with rope.

He tried to focus on what had happened but his head was pounding, making thinking almost impossible.

Soon, he heard noises. A group of men entered, many that he recognized as cartel members.

One held a bat and was at the front of the group. He swung it around in his hands a few times before bashing Ziggy in the side. 

Ziggy bit back a scream, trying to get free of the ropes. A few hits later and he quit fighting. He lay limp, pain radiating through his whole body.

The next thing he remembered was a familiar voice, “Everything is alright now. You’re safe.”

He gave a slow nod before passing back out.

He woke finding himself with a few casts and bandages around his body. He tried to move but stopped when he heard Dillon. “Relax. You’re alright.”

He looked over at his friend and nodded, relaxing back into the bed and letting the pain meds take him back under.


End file.
